His Girl
by Winx4everclub
Summary: Bella finds out about the pack cause they wanted ton protect her but one day a girl comes to Forks and comes friends with Bella soon after she introduced Bella and Elijah then Klaus comes and finds his mate in Bella. Will she fall for him or trys to get away from him


Charlie's fist came down on the table "THAT'S IT, Bella! I'm sending you home"

Bella looked up from her cereal, which she was pondering rather than eating, and stared at Charlie in shock. Bella hadn't been following the conversation - actually, she hadn't been aware we were having a conversation - and she wasn't sure what he meant

"I am home" Bella mumbled, confuse

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville" he clarified

Charlie watched with exasperation as she slowly gasped the meaning of his words

"What did I do?" She asked in a confuse voice

Charlie was scowling

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything"

She stood up from the table "fine, I'll go out to keep you happy" she told him in a sad voice that her dad said that to her "but I'm not leaving Forks" she stated to him

"Why not" he demanded

"I'm in my last semester of school - it would screw everything up"

"You're a good student - you'll figure it out"

"I don't want to crowd mom and Phil"

"Your mother's been dying to have you back"

"I'm staying in Forks" she said to him as she walked to the kitchen door "I'm going out" she left the house. Bella gets into her truck and started driving to La Push

She drove down to First Beach and parked in the empty dirt lot

Bella gets out of her truck and walked down the beach then she sat down on the sand and spotted three shirtless men playing football

She take out a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend Edward from her pocket "why did you leave me" she murmured to herself as tears welled up in her eyes

"Are you alright" Bella heard someone ask her from behind her

She turned around to come face to face with a beautiful women who had scars on the right side of her face "I'm fine, my name is Bella Swan" she introduced herself to her with a smile on her face

"So you're the vampire girl"

Bella stiffened when Emily said that

"EMILY" a male shouted in a deep voice

She keeped her eyes on Emily "how do you know about the Cullen's" Bella asked her in a confuse voice

"Bella, it is good to see you again" he walked over to Emily "why are you crying?"

"Nothing to concern you" Bella told him with narrowed eyes "how do you know about vampires" she asked her

Two more men shirtless men walked over to Sam and Emily "we're shape-shifters into wolves when leeches are near our land. We protect our people from vampires" Sam told her in a deep voice

She looks at him with a confuse look on her face "why are you telling me this? Isn't it supposed to be a secret" she asked him in a confuse voice as she looked at the other two guys "is it because I'm a vampire girl" she said to them

One of them takes a step forward "used to be a vampire girl" he said with a smile on his face which made her give him a confuse look "you're a wolf girl now" he told her in excited voice as he walked towards her

"I don't understand, how I am a wolf girl?" She asked them in a confuse voice as she looked at Sam who looked at Jared with narrow eyes

Emily stood next to Bella and grabbed her hand "Sam, tell her what you told me" she said to him with a smile on her face

"Our wolves are telling us that we need to protect you" Sam informed Bella in a deep voice

"Protect me from what?" She questioned him in a worried voice

"Everything that puts you in danger" Sam said to her in a calm voice "that is why Paul or Jared are going to your school or you can transfer to La Push high school" he told her

"No, I'm only got a year at school" she told them "and I don't need any one to protect me" she walked away from them in a hurry to get away from them only for someone to grab her wrist from behind so she turned around to come face to face with Sam "what do you want?" She demanded in annoyed voice with narrow eyes

"Please Bella, let us protect you" he begged her in a worried voice "our wolves is telling us to keep you safe" he informed her with concern eyes

"Fine" she agreed with him "but I don't want them going to my school" she said to him which made him give her a look "alright, I'll spent a day with them to get to know them first then I'll have one of them to go to my school" she commanded to him

Sam nodded his head "tomorrow morning" with that he was gone

She walked to her truck and gets inside then went to close the door only for someone to grab the door so she looked up to see either Paul or Jared standing there "what are you're doing?" She questioned him when he pushed her to the passenger side

"I'm taken you home" he replied as he started the engine up and started driving towards Forks "so what do you like to do tomorrow?" He asked her in a calm voice as he looked at her then to the road "if me and Paul are going to spent a day with you" he told her

"I don't mind what we do" she informed him with a smile "you and Paul decide what to do" Bella looked at the window "do you want me to bring something to eat for you and Paul" she asked him

Jared parked outside her house

"We will love that" he said to her

"I will make my favorite blueberry cheesecake" she informed him

She opened her door and got out of her truck with Jared following close behind her but she was already walking up the pathway

"Hey Bella" Jared calls out to her

Bella turned to face him with a confuse look on her face

"We're be here at nine o'clock in the morning" with that he ran into the woods once he reached the woods he undress and phased into his wolf form then he let out a howl

Bella walked into her house and went into the kitchen to find a n pre from Charlie saying that he's at Billy's house to watch football so she makes two of her classic lemon tart one for Charlie and the other one for Paul and Jared

She went to her room and gets into her bed then she fell asleep dreaming of a man with blonde hair with green eyes


End file.
